injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:2.3Jonah1123theWhale/Fan profile:Wildcat
Biography Ted Grant or also known as Wild Cat, the legacy name of the feline - themed vigilante Super - hero. Being a world - class champion boxer Ted use to compensate for not having powers. He also turned his Indian motorcycle in to the Wildcat cycle. Wildcat has been affiliated with the Justice League of America(JLA), Suicide Squad(SS) and All - Star Squadron(ASS). In the DC world or universe Wildcat was apart of Earth - 2 and Post - Crisis(New Earth). As the each events causes a new hero and or the next hero to mantle of an older hero. There were several hero's with the name Wild Cat. Two of the major Wild Cats that took the mantle was or is Ted's son Tom Bronson. Also Ted's god - daughter Yolanda Montez. Yolanda as Wild Cat was a member of infant, Inc. Insurgency Having past experience with Zatanna's father and the Red Tornado made up his mind. Feared of Red Tornado shattered his legs again, he wanted to help the man's daughter for giving his power. To thank Zatara for his power he helped aid the daughter of Zatara. Not wanting to fight his friends he knows what justice and injustice truly is. Batman had the same idea of Wildcat, so they teamed up to stop Regime Superman before all out war breaks out. Gameplay ---- *Gadget Character *Character Trait: Switches from boxing to Martial Art styles combine. *Super Move: Powers and Ability ---- *Resurrection *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Vision *Hand-to-Hand Combat(Advanced) *Boxing *Martial Arts #Muay Thai #Capoeria #Krav Maga #Hapkido *Driving Special Moves ---- *Boxing #Rolling: Punches the foe four times in the face #Meter Burn: Punches the foe a totally of eight times in the face *Muay Thai #Human Ladder: Runs up him/her body and kicks them in the stomach and chest #Meter Burn: Running up him/her body and kicks them in the stomach and chest then runs futher up and knees him/her in the face. *Caoeria #Feet Clap: Goes on his hands and claps his feet together on the oppents head. #Meter Burn: Goes on his hands and claps his feet together on the oppents head, and then pulling them down. *Krav Maga #Up an over: Climes on top of him/her grabs them and brings them down. #Meter Burn: Climes on top of him/her grabs them and brings them down, then punches him/her in the face twice. *Hapkido-Grab: Grabs his foe and then twirls them, then shoulder slams his oppent(for his boxing) *Intro/outro ---- *Intro: Walks into the arena stretches and says "No hold bars." *Taunt: Says "This round go's to WILDCAT!" *Outro: Rides on his motorcycle to a boxing match and says "Time for my next workout" Costumes wildcat_grant.jpg|Defualt Wildcat_lpnpbnuXcK1qdep0so1_500.jpg|Insurgency new wildcat.png|New Erath *Default: A black suit that only reveals the mouth and fingers. On the top of the suit with two cat ears. And on the face there are about eight whisker on each side. *Insurgency: A black suit that reveals his mouth, half of the nose and some of his arm. Over the bottom part of the suit he wears boxing shorts with a plake that says Wildcat. Black UFC or MMA gloves. on the side of the head there're two cat ears and a thought latchet. *New Earth: Most similar to the default outfit except he wears boxing tape Ending After defeating Superman Wildcat taught the citizens how to defend them self so they would not be that defend less. He made everyone be able to fight anyone who will take there rights away. Citizens helped the other few heroes that remain to takedown anyone who try's to remake the Regime. Booster Gold came from the future to shake Wildcat's hand. Booster Gold says "Thank you Ted for making a better future for the kids and super hero kids like Impulse." Quotes ---- *Intro: "No hold bars *Taunt: "This round go's to WILDCAT" *Outro: "Time for my next workout" *Insurgency Wildcat "True power comes from skill not force." Regime Superman "Feeling weak?" *®Superman "I see right through you Ted." (In)Wildcat " No that is your X-ray vision." *Superman "Dodge me" Wildcat "Don't worry." *Wildcat "We got this" Superman "Cats do land feet first" *®Wonder Woman "you've made a big mistake" (In)Wildcat. "Tell me something new?" *( In)Wildcat "We should have one round" ®Wonder Woman "Not with you" *Wildcat "Try to hold on" Wonder Woman "You doubt my skill?" *Wonder Woman "Just practice" Wildcat "This is so we won't rust." *(In)Wildcat " Fear is not as strong as WILL!" (R/GL)Yellow Lantern "I was once that naïve" *(R/GL)Yellow Lantern "Fear will live on Will dies out" (In)Wildcat "Remember were you came from Hal." *Green Lantern "Can't I just us the ring?" Wildcat "No you also need skill." *Wildcat "Don't be a baby Hal do it" Green Lantern "Your asking for it." *®Captain Marvel "You give us no choice." (In)Wildcat "What has Superman done?" *(In)Wildcat "Billy look at what you're doing" ®Captain Marvel "I do and you're a villain" *Wildcat "Don't use your powers" Captain Marvel "Hope I don't get hurt to bad?" *Captain Marvel "Land on your feet Wildcat." Wildcat "Don't worry." *®Flash "This fight is over." (In)Wildcat "Berry it's not speed it's skill." *(In)Wildcat "What Superman saying to you" ®Flash "You won't live long to know" *Wildcat "Ready for the takedown" The Flash "I'm quick to the point." *The Flash "Ted lets practice" Wildcat "O.K. except no powers. *(In)Wildcat "Wrestling meets Boxing and MMA" ® Bane "I will make you feel nothing" *Bane in Spanish "Yo voluntad hacer usted sentir nada" *®Bane "Can handle my power" (In)Wildcat "Power comes from skill" *Bane in Spanish "Lata manejar mi potencia" *Wildcat "This going to be K.O!" Bane " I'm no weakling" *Bane in Spanish "Estoy no alfenique" *Bane "I've broke a bat and now a cat" Wildcat "Black cat equals bad luck" *Bane in Spanish "He rombio un mercielago y ahora un gato" *(In)Wildcat "You killed your own BROTHER!" (R/DW)Nightwing "Bruce love him more" *(R/DW)Nightwing "My life style is not your concern" (In)Wildcat "If your with Superman I'm concerned" *Wildcat "Good old fashion hand-to-hand combat" (DG)Nightwing "No gadgets pure fists" *(DG)Nightwing "Here we" Wildcat "Goooooooooooo!!!" *®Cyborg "Prime target Wildcat" (In)Wildcat "They will only turn you in to scrap metal" *(In)Wildcat "Can't you see what their doing is wrong" ®Cyborg "To many friends died in the past" *Cyborg "Nice bike can I work on it" Wildcat "When were done sure" *Wildcat "Give everything you got without killing me" Cyborg "I'll try" *®Black Adam "Your death is the best reward" (In)Wildcat "There is a reason for my name Wildcat" *(In)Wildcat "I thought Egyptian hated cats" ®Black Adam "I'll gladly kill you then." *Wildcat "Ready to be bested?" Black Adam "You think you can take a god." *Black Adam "You Dare challenge a god?!" Wildcat "No I challenge your ego and you" *®Solomon Grundy "Fear no black cat" (In)Wildcat "Grundy should fear black cat" *(In)Wildcat "Grundy not good educated" ®Solomon Grundy "You mock my self?" *Solomon Grundy "Kill cat man" Wildcat "You don't like cats" *Wildcat "Poor Cyrus Gold" Solomon Grundy "Who is Cyrus Gold" *®Doomsday "I will kill you" (In)Wildcat "Superman's pet alien rock thing" *(In)Wildcat "Be good dog" ®Doomsday "You regret making fun of me" *Wildcat "I got skill that kills" Doomsday "I kill anyone in my way" *Doomsday "You will die" Wildcat "Cat get nine(9) lives" *®Killer Frost "It's about get cold" (In)Wildcat "Then we better cuddle." *(In)Wildcat "Time to get warm up" ®Killer Frost "You need to cool down. *Killer Frost "Death by hale" Wildcat "Someone needs a warm heart." *Wildcat "I can adapted" Killer Frost "Well see" *®Raven "No more death only justice" (In)Wildcat "Kid go back to you know is justice" *(In)Wildcat "I'm a father and your dad is horrible" ®Raven "Trigon will make your death painful" *Wildcat "You want to talk?" Raven "Maybe later?" *Raven "Is there another way to control emotions?" Wildcat "Thai chia usually works for me" *®Aquaman "My orders are to kill you" (In)Wildcat "This regime broke what is Justice" *(In)Wildcat "What about your people" ®Aqua man "My people will under stand" *Wildcat "No weapons or power only skill." Aqua man "I don't need powers or weapon to win a match" *Aquaman "Can you handle the power of the sea" Wildcat "A cats greatest weakness water" *®Catwomen "Another cat to play with" (In)Wildcat "Sorry I'm ferial" *(In)Wildcat "I thought you like Batman" ®Catwomen "Power get you farther" *Wildcat "Can I trust you" Catwomen "You don't like the unexpected?" *Catwomen "This going to be fun" Wildcat "This kitty is off her tail" *®Sinestro "Let fear take you" (In)Wildcat "The Regime does rule with fear" * (In)Wildcat "Fear is for the weak without power" ®Sinestro "You say that now" *Wildcat "You don't understand pure power" Sinestro "Power comes from fear and control fear" *Sinestro "Fear will kill you" Wildcat "In you dreams" *®Hawkgirl "We are the future" (In)Wildcat "The future that will ruin lives" *(In)Wildcat "We were justice" ®Hawkgirl "We still are justice" *Wildcat " Two out three rounds?" Hawkgirl "Why not" *Hawkgirl "Can you teach me to box?" Wildcat "Your position like this" *(In)Areas "You ask for my help" (In)Wildcat "Help end the regime" *(In)Wildcat "Try not to kill me" (In)Areas "We need you" *Wildcat "I don't kill quick" Areas "I'll be the first to kill you then" *Areas "You will die by a god" Wildcat "Cat rules" *(In)Batman "Want some gadget" (In)Wildcat "I will stick with my fists" *(In)Wildcat "Ready for training" (In)Batman "Teach me Hapkido" *Wildcat "Remember gadgets are second nature" Batman "They are my second nature" *Batman "This is a good match" Wildcat "Indeed" *(In)Lex Luther "Try to break this machine" (In)Wildcat "I can't I don't have powers" *(In)Wildcat "Can you fight in that" (In)Lex Luther "Let test it" *Wildcat "How big is the battery?" Lex Luther "Big Enough to kill Superman twice" *Lex Luther "Lets see many lives you have" Wildcat "Your bad and big but your done" *The Joker "Lets play kitty" (In)Wild "Great your back" *(In)Wildcat "Why do we need you" The Joker go ask Bats over there" *Wildcat "You think it's funny when your bones are broken" The Joker "Why so serious.!" *The Joker "Time to be put down kitty" Wildcat "Nine(9) life rules" *(In)Harley Quin "Practice time" (In)Wildcat "Show me what I taught you" *(In)Wildcat "Use the joke guns" (In)Harley Quin "That was one time" *Wildcat "What do you see in that madman?" Harley Quin "He is the only one who cares" *Harley Quin "Jokey is not that bad" Wildcat "Someone needs more oxygen." *Green Arrow "Wildcat?" (In)Wildcat "Your a live" *(In)Wildcat "What happen" Green Arrow "I'm from another dimension" *Wildcat "Shoot every arrow I'll dodge it" Green Arrow "But I never miss" *Green Arrow "Keep your distance" Wildcat "Smart move but there is more then one way" #DLC Only get two lines *Lobo "ROAD KILL" Wildcat "I can die more then once" *Wildcat "Your bounty days are over" Lobo "Well I guess your my next trophy" *Batgirl "I have as much skill as you" Wildcat "Bring on batgirl" *Wildcat "Give me a good fight" Batgirl "I'll give you a run for your money" *Scorpion "You will burn in HELL!" Wildcat "Not going to happen" *Wildcat "Are you Burney Man?" Scorpion "You mock me with this Burney Man?" *Zod "Bow to me or DIE!" Wildcat "I will take my chances" *Wildcat "Superman can handle you" Zod "I will not return to the Phantom Zone" Category:Blog posts